


Good Girls

by anenko



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, Manga, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone as uptight as Anezaki Mamori is just waiting for the right moment to snap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle with the prompt "curves."

Anyone as uptight as Anezaki Mamori is just waiting for the right moment to snap.

And eventually, she _does._

*

He hasn't spent any time thinking about her--he had women fucking _begging_ to suck his cock--but Agon remembers the Devil Bats' manager. Her tits feel as good as they'd looked: soft, and full, and the perfect fit in the curve of Agon's palm. He squeezes them, more roughly than she likes, and Anezaki squirms, and pants, and digs her fingers into Agon's shoulders.

Agon can read the tension in the stiff angle of her shoulders, and the set of her jaw. She's not having fun, and Agon doesn't give a shit as to why she's here. He's going to fuck her until she's too weak-kneed to stand, until her fucking petty problems become meaningless compared to his cock moving inside of her.

He shoves Anezaki's skirt up around her waist. Her eyes widen, but she doesn't try to say no. Her underwear are simple cotton, a delicate pink. He works them down her hips, and her underwear slide down her legs to pool at Anezaki's feet. The muscles in her thighs are trembling. She's hot and wet when Agon pushes a finger inside of her, and she whines when he rubs her clit.

Agon wipes his wet fingers against Anezaki's bare hip before reaching for his zipper. He takes a moment to roll on a condom, and then slides his hands beneath her curve of Anezaki's ass. He lifts her as if she weighs nothing, presses her back into the wall, and thrusts into her.

She bites her bottom lip, and turns her head away from him. The delicate skin at the corner of her eyes crinkles as she squeezes her eyes shut. She looks like a fucking traumatized virgin. The way her tits bounce with Agon's every thrust is a more interesting sight than her pinched face.

He's not as selfish as people think. Agon adjusts his hold on Anezaki, and uses his free hand to work on her clit. She's breathing heavily, and her fingernails are scrapping against Agon's shoulders. Her mouth opens wide, and she's crying out, hoarse and wordless and utterly _lost._

*

Anyone as uptight as Anezaki Mamori is just waiting for the right moment to snap.

And eventually she _does_\--and she breaks as carefully and responsibly as she does everything else. She pulls her fingers from between her own widespread thighs, and stares wide-eyed at the ceiling until her breath evens out.

She checks the digital clock on her nightstand, and closes her eyes. She has an early morning, and there's so much for her to do.

There are people counting on her, and Mamori has to be at her best.


End file.
